Better left a secret
by CrimsonRiver808
Summary: SPOILERS for "A good man goes to war", ONE-SHOT, WARNING: 1 mild swear word. River has to resist the urge to confess all her secrets to Amy.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hey. This is just a short Amy/River one-shot. No real plot. Just a little bit about River's feelings towards Amy. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN "A good man goes to war" _**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes!_**

**Better left a secret**

**[ONE-SHOT]**

The darkness drew in around them as they stood and watch the shimmering TARDIS blue ocean. The sky was illuminated by the bright white moon that shone boldly. River tapped Amy on the shoulder and then tossed her head towards the Doctor. He was leaping around like a hyper child again, waving his screwdriver in the air. A mop of his lush brown hair flopped over one eye, and the two of them chuckled happily as they watched him brush it away. River watched Amy. Her beautiful ginger hair was flying about in the wind, her pearly white smile could light up any room and her hazel-green eyes were so warm and inviting. River felt a part of her die inside. It killed her that she could never tell Amy who she really was. And just how special she would come to be and how much she would mean to her and Rory. But she could never tell, not until the Battle of Demons Run. Until then, all she could do, was simply utter the phrase 'spoilers' as an answer to any questions that may cause disruption in their timelines. Amy shivered.

"Are you cold?" River asked.

"Bloody freezing" Amy smiled. She turned in the direction of the Doctor. "Would you hurry up already? I swear to god I've got frostbite on my toes!"

River laughed. "Yes, hurry up sweetie!"

The Doctor stopped for a moment. Looked up and with his frustrated face, he replied. "Would you too just shut up! I'm going as quickly as I can!"

Amy leaned into River. "Do you actually know what he's doing?"

"Not. A. Clue." She smiled.

"But, Doctor! I'm cold!" Amy whined.

"Get inside the TARDIS then." He said, handing her the key. "This may take some time."

"Of course it will sweetie. You've got a _screwdriver_!" River mocked.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled behind him.

The girls clambered into the TARDIS. Amy raced to the heater that she had insisted the Doctor keep on board, especially after the little incident with The Dream Lord where they had almost frozen to death. River watched her, slowly closing the door behind her. She watched as Amy ran her hands over the heater.

"Ahh" She sighed. "That's better!"

River continued to stand by the door, loosely holding onto the door handle, staring into space. She was clearly deep in thought.

"River...River? Are you ok?" Amy asked, trying to stir her from her daydream.

She snapped back to reality. "Yes. Sorry. Just, thinking." She walked over to the controls.

"Are you sure?" Amy inquired, following her around the console. "It's just, you seem, occupied. Like, something's troubling you."

"No no." River responded quickly. "Just, trying to figure out my timeline, and where the doctor is in it. Don't want to be giving away any spoilers now, do I."

"No. I guess not." She paused. Eagerly, Amy leaned in and whispered. "Can you tell _me_?"

"Tell you what?" River asked gently.

"Tell me, who you are" Amy asked.

"Oh, Amy" She sighed.

"What?" Her deep, intriguing eyes were so hard to resist. But River knew she couldn't tell her. No matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't tell Amy that she was her daughter.

"I...I can't I'm sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to resist them, but one gently rolled down her cheek. Amy looked concerned. But she smiled, trying to avoid any more complicated questions.

There was an awkward silence as River walked past Amy and up the stairs.

"Sorry." Amy whispered.

River paused. She turned back around to Amy, _her_ mother, who didn't have the faintest idea who she was. She smiled sweetly.

"It's ok"

_**PLEASE review, I love to read your reviews!**_


End file.
